Angels and Demons
by DemonSaya
Summary: It is a known fact that there can be no good without evil, where one person succeeds another must fail. There is no yin without yang. It simply doesn't happen. That said, don't opposites usually fall in love? Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I'm doing it again. Yeah, I know, another AU, when several stories aren't done yet. Oh well. This idea came to mind, and I couldn't shake it, so here we go._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angels and Demons

By: Demonsaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Heaven and hell.

God and the devil.

Virtue and Sin.

Angels and demons.

Two opposites.

Two halves of a greater whole.

It is a known fact that there can be no good without evil, where one person succeeds another must fail. There is no yin without yang. It simply doesn't happen.

That said, don't opposites usually fall in love? Doesn't the one who seems completely wrong for you, in fact turn out to be right?

But of course not everyone is given that luxury. Sometimes, from the moment two meet, there is an energy that even against their beliefs, against their teachings, they can't deny, but they can't accept either.

Angels of the highest virtue walked the mortal plane protecting humanity from the threads of evil from hell. They'd always been told that demons were vile, evil creatures that were never meant to walk the earth. They were the fallen angels, gods first attempt at humans, but they were corrupt. They manipulated humans and often led them down a path of sinfulness.

God had tried many times to create mankind. The first attempt was too corrupt, the next was too pure; The angels. A few more attempts were made, and finally, man walked the earth, barren of wings, a clean slate. They were neither too virtuous nor too corrupt. The demons, learning of this, attempted to corrupt the humans and take them to hell, so god sent down his angels to protect his most precious creation.

Enter Inuyasha, considered an abomination by all angels who have encountered him. He is the spawn of a devil and a mortal. All angels called his father a rapist, but his mother always looked upon him with fondness. She treated him with tenderness. She had always told him that she'd deeply loved his father, and that the demon who'd sired him had not been all bad.

She said that he had loved her.

The hanyou looked down at his mother's grave, his face solemn and sad. "Ofukuro." He said softly. When the news that his father had been murdered by the angels, his mother became sick with grief, wasting away slowly, till a week ago, when she'd finally gone to sleep, and never woke. He had found her, and his howl of mourning echoed through the streets of Tokyo. Now she'd been cremated and her memorial stood there, ironically enough, a beautiful angel, looking down with a sad expression on her face. He reached out and touched the cold marble, it echoing the cold emptiness inside of him.

"You okay, Inuyasha?"

He glanced back, finding his only two friends in the world looking at him with sympathetic expressions. He smiled sadly. "Yeah..." He stood slowly, glancing up at the sky. "It's gonna rain soon, we should go."

Miroku was his school mate, they'd been friends since they'd toddled around as toddlers, the human boy pulling on Inuyasha's now hidden dog ears and asking why he didn't have ears and eyes like others.

Learning the reason, the boy felt immediately contrite, and never asked since. He knew Inuyasha had a strong bond with his mother and had come out for moral support. With him, he brought his sometimes girlfriend Sango, who was the only other person who knew about Inuyasha's rather interesting lineage.

Sango rested her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, giving a small smile. "Take your time, if it rains, it rains."

The hanyou looked at her gratefully, but shook his head. "Naw, we should go. Ofukuro wouldn't want us to hang around here all day." He turned, heading towards the gate of the cemetery. On his way, he caught sight of a beautiful girl standing under a tree, tears in her brown eyes. She wore the traditional color of mourning, white. Dark brown hair fell down her shoulders in slight waves. She looked at him, her eyes sympathetic, sad.

Immediately, he moved towards her, eyes uncertain.

Just then, her eyes snapped wide and to his shock and confusion, she shimmered out of sight and disappeared completely.

His two friends noticed him staring towards a tree, a peculiar expression on his face. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

He jumped, startled, looking back at them. "Did you two just see that?"

"See what?" Sango asked, looking over at the tree with interest.

He frowned, looking back at the tree. Had he imagined her? Why was she crying? Who was she? Another thought came to mind, and he frowned deeper. Did she just disappear?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome took a steadying breath, watching them from her vantage point high above them. Wings stretched out from her back gracefully, and she looked down at the boy with the white hair in shock. Had he seen her? But that wasn't possible. Only demons and humans with the 'gift' could see her.

Although it was a depressing place, the girl spent most of her time in the cemetery, watching over the souls who'd lost loved ones, offering them silent comfort in the form of a gentle embrace. Yet, today she'd seen HIM enter, his two friends following him silently. He'd walked towards the marker, washing it silently, lighting incense and setting some white lilies against it.

Never before had she seen a boy so beautiful. His silver hair shone in the light, his golden eyes holding a melancholy she'd seen in those who'd recently lost a loved one. Then, when he'd touched the grave and called softly out to his mother, she'd broken down, crying the tears the boy was too proud to shed.

She reached up and touched her face, feeling the dampness on her cheeks still. She sensed a presence with her and glanced towards it, knowing the feel of her friend Kouga anywhere. "Kouga-kun?"

He smiled at her, his eyes gentle. "Why the tears, beautiful?"

She blushed, glancing away. "Oh, it's nothing. I just saw something moving in the cemetery today..."

"Something that moved you to tears? I'm shocked?" His white wings shone, despite the lack of sunlight. "What could a human do that would cause someone as lovely as you have something so inappropriate as tears on your face?"

She stiffened, looking away. Unlike most of the angels, she'd always had a closer connection to the human realm. She usually kept her travels in secret, only the permission of those in charge of her allowing her to go to their plane of existence to offer comfort. She flapped her wings, looking towards the sky.

"Oh, come on, babe, don't take it so personal!" He said, flying up and catching her. "So, when do you plan on giving up and marrying me?"

She looked towards him, and gave him a cute smile. "My answer will be the same as yesterday, although, you get points for persistence. Never, will I marry you, Kouga."

He sighed, looking away. "After all, how can an angel love another when she's too busy loving all humankind?" He chided in a mocking voice.

She ignored it, sad golden eyes filling her vision. "Is it possible for someone without the 'gift' that isn't a demon to see an angel?"

"Hm? No, I don't think so, why?" He asked, sighing heavily.

"I think that boy saw me." She pointed towards the boy with the beautiful silver hair.

The angel beside her stiffened and then shot up towards the heavens, his face hard. She hurried to catch him. "Kouga, what is it?"

"You let that abomination see you?" He snarled in fury. He looked towards her like she was crazy. "That filthy creature is a HANYOU. The cross of a demon male and a human woman. Oh, the Seraphim are NOT going to like this!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she glanced back down at him. How was it even possible? She saw him giving his friends a forced smile and her heart bled. He seemed to be in such pain. How was it possible that something that was part demon could feel misery and pain from the death of a family member? She had always been told that demons were wholly evil.

They set their feet down at the entrance to the great hall and Kouga stormed in first, his face livid. "Kaede!" He called. "Kikyou!"

The women turned slowly, offering them both smiles. "What is it, Kouga?" Kaede asked in a slightly teasing voice. "Did Kagome finally consent to wed you?"

"No. That spawn of hell that was named Inuyasha saw Kagome today." He snarled, his face angry.

Both women's eyes widened, looking towards Kagome. "Is this true, Kagome?"

The young angel nodded, confused. "Yes, Kaede-sama." She said respectfully.

Kikyou's face paled and she covered her mouth in worry. "Kaede, what should we do." She asked the older angel, worried.

Kaede looked at Kagome, and walked up towards the girl. Her wizened old face examined her closely. "What is the impression you got from the hanyou, Kagome?"

She glanced down at the floor, blushing. "He seems very sad and rather lonely." She said softly, refusing to look at the others in the room.

"Sad? Lonely!" Kouga raged. "That's the penance he gets for being such a filthy creature!"

The older angel's head tilted to the side, examining the girl closely. Then, her eyes closed partway, rolling back into her head, leaving only the whites of her eyes revealed. 'Father...'

_Send her to him._

Kaede's eyes reopened and she fixed Kagome with a gentle expression. "Our father has spoken. You are to go to the human realm. You are to protect him."

"WHAT!" Kikyou and Kouga both asked, while Kagome just looked at the elder woman in surprise.

Kaede took the girl by the arms gently. "That boy is different from other demons, easier to corrupt to be sure. Yet, he possesses a soul, unlike full demons. He would be a powerful ally if he was swayed to the side of good. Take good care of him, Kagome, don't let evil touch him."

The girl looked at her and a determined set came to her face. She gave a single nod, and disappeared from the room, leaving only the two Seraphim and a very perturbed guardian in the room.

"Why on earth would Our Father send her to protect that vile creature! He should never have even been born!"

Kaede looked towards Kouga, her face serious. "Kouga, you are an angel. The first thing He told you when you were created was what?"

"'To love all beings equally, there is no room in an angel's heart for hatred'." Kouga said evenly, his face still dark. "Why Kagome? Why my woman?"

Kaede smiled secretively. "That, only Our Father knows the answer to...but maybe it has to do with destiny. Kagome is the most loving angel He has, after all."

Kikyou frowned slightly, looking out a window. This was getting complicated. She closed her eyes and whispered a soft blessing for the innocent angel, Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Okay, I know this story line is horribly cliché, but like I said at the beginning, the idea came into my head, and it wouldn't go away. I think I'm entitled to one of these as well. Besides, I fully plan to do some very unconventional things as time goes on. To those of you who're upset that this came out before another chapter of my other stories, sorry, when inspiration grabs hold, you have to roll with it. Love ya peeps! -Demonsaya_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I'm rather cynical about religion in general, and this story might take on a rather Constantine feel, so be forewarned. I promise that I will keep it within the rather angsty romantic tone, however. And it'll probably rain a lot._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angels and Demons

By: Demonsaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha sat in his chair, staring glumly out the window at the dark gray sky. As he'd predicted, a short time after they were safely inside Miroku's car, the rain began to pour down, and had yet to stop.

His friend sat in the desk behind him, while Sango was in the one beside him. The class was quiet during the lecture, all of them too bored by the nun's droning to really pay attention to how god shaped mathematics, and why it's so important to be a god-fearing person.

Stupid Catholic school. The hanyou sighed softly, feeling himself beginning to doze off, till he caught sight of a girl standing down on the grounds beside a tree, seemingly looking at him through the window. He turned his attention towards her more fully and blinked, realizing she was the girl from the cemetery. He caught Miroku's attention and gestured towards the window.

The boy looked down and caught sight of a girl wearing their schools uniform, her dark brown hair soaked through, hanging in thick tendrils down her back. The distance was too far to determine the color of her eyes. "Who's she?" He whispered to Inuyasha, frowning a bit.

"That's the girl I saw in the cemetery." He didn't mention that she'd disappeared almost immediately after he'd laid eyes upon her. The nun continued to drone on, while he gazed down at the mysterious girl. Just then, he got the feeling that their eyes met and a shiver ran from his head down to his toes. Then, the girl moved towards the entrance of the school.

"Transferee?" Miroku whispered softly, arching an eyebrow. "What the hell was she doing in the cemetery. I hope she isn't some creepy fetishist, It'd be a waste of a perfectly cute girl."

Inuyasha grunted, leaning back in his chair when he lost sight of her.

A few minutes went by and the teacher changed, now bringing science and religion together, at last. Not. While his instructor was talking about the yin and yang of heaven and hell and how it related to quadratic equations, the door to the room opened, and Inuyasha looked towards it, praying for a distraction from the horribly dull monotony that just made him want to tie his tie to a banister and hang himself with it.

What he saw standing in the doorway caused his heart to beat double-time and his stomach to start doing back-flips.

It was HER.

The sepia colored skirt hung down to her knees, while her small waist was accentuated by the jacket of the same color. A black neck tab rested beneath a stark white shirt. She was damp from her dark brown hair to her baggy white socks and she looked towards the instructor. "I just transferred, I apologize for my tardiness."

The priest looked at her in stark surprise and swallowed. He gestured for her to walk towards him and she did so, her feet moving across the floor with unfettered confidence. Her eyes flickered towards him and he swallowed hard, trying to shove his heart back down in his chest without being noticed.

Their voices lowered to even a pitch that Inuyasha couldn't hear.

"Kagome-sama, why are you showing yourself to mere mortals?"

She smiled sweetly. "Our Father's orders. I need to be seated beside the one called Inuyasha. I am to be his guardian." She watched as the priest nodded. She turned back towards the class, smiling brilliantly.

Everyone in the room was somewhat taken aback by her cheerful disposition. It was a welcome change in the droll, dull atmosphere of the Catholic school, where most of the students would sooner shove their pencil into their eye than smile.

"Students, we evidentially have a transfer student today." The priest fixed his eyes on Inuyasha. "Morimoto-kun, is that chair beside you empty?"

The hanyou straightened, blinking. "Um, I think it's Hojou's..." His voice trailed off.

"Hm, we'll move Hojou later, her records are exemplary, and she should help pull your grades from the bottom of the barrel..." The priest glanced towards her and rested a hand upon her shoulder. "Go ahead, and introduce yourself, child."

Kagome bowed deeply, still smiling. "Hajimemashite, Higurashi Kagome desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu." She said, straightening. Then, she picked up her damp bag and moved towards her seat. She noticed the boy was staring at her in shock and blushed, remembering how she'd altogether disappeared in front of him. She sat in her chair and pulled out a pencil with angel wing eraser on it.

He couldn't look away from her. Even as Miroku and Sango made implications of love at first sight, he couldn't believe she was real. He forced himself to breath steadily.

She glanced towards him and noticed that his eyes were wide with disbelief, his pupils drastically dilated. She blinked innocently, tilting her head to the side. "Is there something on my face?" She asked softly, so only he could hear.

He jumped, startled and looked away. "No, nope, 'course not." He rambled, staring down at his bible that posed as a science book. He heard a soft giggle beside him and glanced towards her in amazement. Her entire face sort of glowed when she laughed, it seemed to light up the dark environment of the classroom. Everyone in the class looked at her in shock.

The priest frowned deeply. "Miss Higurashi..." He chastised. "This is a serious environment, please, do not laugh so."

She smiled at the instructor and tilted her head to the side. "Does god not teach the enjoyment of life anymore?" She saw the teacher suck in a sharp breath and smiled, resting back into the chair.

"Of course, but this is a school setting...and as such-"

She raised her hand, an expression of innocence on her face. "Excuse me, I forgot, this is a _Catholic _ school, one of the most painful branches of Christianity that ever existed. Excuse me."

Everyone stared at her like she'd grown an additional head. This wasn't just a school, it was a house of god, and she'd just practically slandered it.

The priest, even, knowing she was an angel, was seething. "You disrespect Our Father so..." He bit out evenly.

She looked at him, smiling. "I would never disrespect Him. He is great and forgiving. I simply disrespect a religion that is based on the fear of someone as forgiving as him."

The priest became fire and brimstone. "This religion is the only true religion! For the only true god!"

"There is only one God, that much is certain." She agreed, smiling.

The man sputtered, then reached into his desk, pulling out a little orange bottle Inuyasha recognized as his nitroglycerin and glanced towards the girl with a new respect. "Wow..." He muttered, glancing back at Miroku and Sango, who were looking at their watches. Both nodded.

"That, my girl..." Sango rested a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Is a new record. You beat Inuyasha's previously set record by a full thirty seconds."

She glanced back at her in confusion. "Record?"

"How long it takes before he pulls out the nitro pills." She saw the shock and distress on the girl's face and frowned. "What, you weren't trying to upset him?"

She shook her head furiously. "Of course not, I simply enjoy a good religious debate now and then. I haven't gotten to have one with a priest in so long...I forgot how sensitive they were about their religions..." She shook her head in amazement.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

School ended without further incident. Inuyasha had a few problems with the assignment, but the new girl simply leaned towards him, glanced at his paper and scooted her chair towards his.

Evidentially, she was taking this helping him thing very seriously.

She walked him through two problems easily, showing him how to work it, and they were both still hunched over his desk when the final bell rang. To his amazement, her way of teaching was simple and lacked all the religious luster their instructors threw in. It was as if she didn't have a religious bone in her body, but it that were true, why would she be in a Catholic school?

When Miroku dropped a hand on his shoulder, Inuyasha looked up, startled. He'd been so engrossed in the work that he'd forgotten the time. "Huh?"

"Very intelligent, Inuyasha, come on, let's get home, okay?" Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha glanced towards Kagome, who was gathering her school books and slipping them into her now dry bag. "Hey..." He hesitated for a moment, glancing out the window. It was still pouring outside. "D'ya want a ride home? It's still raining pretty hard." He offered to the girl. He saw the surprised look on her face, then she broke out into one of those trade mark smiles that made his stomach start flipping like a flat jack, and his heart move northward into his throat, where it beat faster.

"I'd like that." She agreed.

Each of the boy's pulled out their umbrella, and upon reaching the entrance, Inuyasha pushed the button to open his. With a slightly shy expression, he offered it to her and she stepped under it, standing startlingly close to his side. So close, he could easily smell the scent that had been tantalizing him all day. It was like incense and lavender and sunshine. He flushed, looking away from her as they walked towards Miroku's beat up little Toyota.

Once they were in it's safety, Sango turned towards her, her eyes alight with mischief. "So, did you go to religious schools your whole life, or did you go to public ones?"

Kagome smiled faintly. "This is the first. I was raised in a shrine family..." She admitted, faintly remembering when she her spirit was first given permission to live a lifetime on the mortal plane before returning to her duties as an angel. Her mother and brother's faces flashed into her mind and she smiled.

"So why a Catholic school? Aren't most people raised in a shrine environment usually the religion of their particular shrine." Miroku asked, glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.

Her smile became a bit secretive. "Usually, but I reached an epiphany several years ago. Almost all religion is based off the same guidelines: Don't harm other people in any way. If you do, there are repercussions. Some believe in the Karmic circle, that you're reborn into a life better or worse than your previous depending on your behavior, then, there's Christians, who believe in heaven and hell. Witches believe that your behavior, bad or good will be revisited upon you times the number 3." She shrugged.

"Does that mean you're atheist?" Sango whispered in shock.

Kagome laughed outright. "Oh, heavens no. I believe in God. More than you'd ever believe." She chuckled inwardly. Having actually heard him speak before, kinda made it impossible NOT to believe. "I simply don't see the need to tack a name onto my faith. If I believe, then why should I follow the guidelines that someone besides god set for me?"

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "How do you know the guidelines he set for you, then? What if, let's say, you were told from the moment you were born that you were going to hell and there was nothing that anyone could do about it?"

Her eyes widened. "Why on earth would someone say that to anyone?" She asked, completely appalled that humans would treat other in such a manner.

He chuckled darkly. "Who's guidelines should that person follow?"

She looked at him directly in the mirror. "God loves everyone. Everyone of us are gods children." She whispered softly, her eyes sad.

He looked at her, then laughed outright. "You're weird, girl. Really weird. But in a good way." He shook his head, then looked out the window. "So, you live in a shrine?"

She smiled. "Yes, in fact, if you park here, I can walk the rest of the way."

He blinked, and found that they were near a dead end road that had a great number of stairs leading upwards. He felt the car slow and Miroku stopped altogether, letting the girl out into the pouring rain. Inuyasha opened his door and hopped out, handing her his umbrella. "Here. You need this more than me." He said softly. "Don't forget yours, next time, though." He said with a small smile. "I might decide not to be so nice."

She smiled up at him, opening the umbrella and bowing. "Thank you, Morimoto-kun." She said softly.

He flushed, glancing away. "Keh, just call me Inuyasha." He said evenly.

Her eyes took a softer appearance. "Very well, then, I'll see you Monday, Inuyasha."

Without another word, he got back into the car, preparing for the banter of his friends. To his surprise, they were talking about something completely different from the girl who'd just been in their company. Inuyasha gratefully accepted the opportunity to tune them out and think about her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome stared down at the boy from her cloud perch, her eyes soft. He was sitting at his desk inside a small, dingy apartment, doing his homework. It made her feel a bit guilty, knowing that all of her homework would be excused and automatically filled in with top grades, but he struggled every night with school. Last night, he'd gotten so frustrated, he'd finally slammed the book closed and shoved it off the desk.

"So, how goes the hanyou?"

She jumped startled and found Kaede sitting sanzen beside her. She smiled faintly, glancing down at him once again. "Better today." She said softly.

"I suppose he isn't quite who Kouga made him out to be?"

Kagome nodded silently. It was true. The past two days, Kouga had been stalking around, dropping lines about how all demons, half or whole were innately evil, and that she should just give her job to one of the demons used to taking care of rouge creatures on the mortal plane. Just like the 'bastards' father.

Her face saddened when she'd learned that it was an Angel that had struck the killing blow to the young hanyou's father, which, incidentally led to the death of his mother as well. "I was right when I said he was lonely. He only really has two friends."

"I understand you nearly gave Father Mushin a heart attack at his school today." The old woman said, with a half-smile.

Kagome blushed faintly. "I got carried away. I didn't realize he had a heart condition."

The old woman nodded. "Our Father thought it was amusing."

The girl beamed, her wings fluttering slightly in the breeze. Then, her smile slipped, and she glanced back down at the boy. "He seems very sad, Kaede-sama. Underneath that surface is definitely anger, yet he seems to keep it well controlled. He...seems almost human most of the time."

"That's because the only part of the demon which was passed on was the body, he received his mother's kind heart." Kikyou explained, appearing behind Kaede.

Kagome looked up at the other angel, her face serious. Was that really all it was? Was it because his heart was human, while he retained the demon senses? Or was it possible that the young hanyou's father had not been solely evil. Was it possible for a demon to fall in love with a human and spawn a hanyou from the union? "Did Inuyasha's mother come to heaven?"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. Because she willingly gave herself to a demon, she either walks the middle plane as a spectre, or went to hell." Kikyou said coldly.

The girl frowned, sadly. She didn't speak her thoughts aloud, but whispered a prayer to the Father for Inuyasha's mother. 'Father, I realize that what she did could almost readily be considered blasphemy, but...don't you Say that to love is righteous?'

She felt the warmth of God's touch and smiled, knowing she was understood. 'Unless, father? Did she wish to be with the demon she loved?'

Once again, the warmth touched her, and finally, Kagome fully understood. She smiled, looking down at the hanyou child that came from a forbidden union, a union that only the pair, and god above blessed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: There ya go, another chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed this before it had been up for more than two hours. Remember, FEED THE AUTHOR! It's what keeps these chapters coming out so much. Sorry if Kagome got a little preachy. I found myself slipping into her character a bit much. . ; I'll try not to let that happen again._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I'm rather cynical about religion in general, and this story might take on a rather Constantine feel, so be forewarned. I promise that I will keep it within the rather angsty romantic tone, however. And it'll probably rain a lot._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angels and Demons

By: Demonsaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha struggled to concentrate on his work, rather than look at the girl who sat beside him in class. It was harder than he'd thought it would be. Since the first time he'd gotten a good whiff of her scent, his nose would work overtime, and he found the smell calming, and...well, rather alluring.

She didn't seem to notice the lustful looks from the boys in class. Even Miroku had gotten slapped a time or two for eyeing her appreciatively.

It was odd, though. Although she was beautiful, she wasn't snobbish. She didn't flaunt her beauty. It was as if she wasn't even trying to be beautiful. She merely went about her day with quiet humility, and accepted any compliments with a sweet smile and a soft thank you.

Because of her attitude, the girls in the class found they couldn't hate her. Oh, they wanted to, a few even tried at first, but when they found their rude comments sliding off her like water off a ducks back, they stopped. It was as though they were in quiet awe of her.

The hanyou gave his hat a slight tug, feeling the definite urge to free his ears, yet daring not to. This was a catholic school, and he didn't know if it was possible to exorcise a hanyou, but he didn't want to find out. The only reason he was still here was because this was the school his mother had attended, and he'd promised to her that he would at LEAST finish high school.

"Hey, Kagome, can you give me a hand with this question?" One boy asked, leaning over her desk, and unashamedly staring down her top.

Inuyasha caught where the boy's eyes had strayed as Kagome quietly walked him through the problem. The boy had a ridiculous grin on his face and Inuyasha felt himself seething. "Hey, you should look at your notebook." He told the boy pointedly, his expression dark.

Kagome and the boy looked at him startled. The boy paled a bit, while Kagome just looked confused. She saw the boy quickly scoop up his notebook and scamper back to his desk. "Inuyasha?"

"Keh..." He looked out the window, his face mock irritated. He heard his friends chuckling behind him, and Sango leaned forward, whispering something in Kagome's ear.

Kagome leaned back to hear the girl's words and blushed faintly.

"Shinji was staring down your shirt. Inuyasha was just defending your honor." She said in a teasing manner.

The girl's eyes flew wide and she glanced down at her shirt, realizing that due to the building's heat, she'd unbuttoned the two two or three buttons. Her face flamed up and she quickly buttoned them back up to her neck. She glanced towards the boy, and whispered a soft thank you.

He blushed a bit, still staring out the window. The sky was overcast, looking like there would be a storm soon. He sniffed the air carefully, trying to be discreet, smelling the storm on it's way. He glanced back at Miroku. "Rain." He said simply. Then, he glanced towards Kagome. "Hope you remembered an umbrella today." He said, slightly teasingly.

She blinked at him and then blushed. She didn't understand what was wrong with her today. She rarely blushed, yet today, every time she glanced in Inuyasha's direction and caught his golden eyes on her, she turned red. Quickly she looked down at her pad of paper and chewed lightly on her lip. Then, there was the sensation of a warm hand on her shoulder and she quickly glanced at it.

She could see Kaede looking at her with a motherly expression on her face. She remained silent, staring at the Seraphim.

'You need to come talk to us, today, Kagome. Come as soon as they drop you off at the shrine.'

She blinked deliberately, then glanced back at her work. Words were not needed. She had been ordered to return, she would return. She caught Inuyasha giving her a peculiar look and blushed again, looking at the desktop. Why is he staring at me? She wondered, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

Inuyasha saw the flush on her cheeks and quickly looked back down at his desk. He glanced down at his watch and sighed in relief. The rain hadn't begun yet, and that gave him ample time to get to the cemetery to visit his mother before it began.

The final bell rang and Inuyasha stood, his face serious. He glanced towards his friends and waved. "I'm gonna walk today." He said evenly.

"You'll get caught in the storm."

The hanyou just shrugged. "I need to take flowers to mom." He said evenly. He saw the realization on their faces and picked up his books. He glanced towards Kagome and smiled a bit, seeing her blushing still. "See ya tomorrow." He said softly, then walked towards the door.

Kagome watched him go, and frowned a bit. 'Sorry, Kaede-sama. I need to make sure he's alright...' She left the room and making sure no one was looking disappeared, following the hanyou through the corridors from above.

He stopped on the way to the cemetery to pick up fresh lilies, then moved on, his face solemn. He moved through the streets, slowly, pausing when he reached the entrance of the cemetery. He walked through the gravestones, till he arrived to his mother's grave. What he saw, horrified him.

Someone had vandalized her grave.

Words like whore and slut were spray painted on in bold letters. Someone had decapitated the angel, and used something to smash it's wings. He covered his mouth, taking unsteady breaths and fell to his knees.

'Lousy whore?' He read, his heart growing cold. 'Should never have been buried with god-fearing people?'

"Oh, my goodness..."

The voice behind him caused his head to snap up. He saw Kagome standing behind him, her brow creased in worry. He watched her uncertainly as she approached him, her lower lip trembling. Without a word, she dropped to her knees at his side and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket, valiantly scrubbing at the garish red, trying to wipe it away. His heart softened at the gesture.

Without a word, he reached out and stopped her. He held her wrist gently in his hand, looking down at the words that were inscribed on the marble, but not really seeing them.

She looked towards him, feeling the first drops of rain beginning to fall. Within moments, both of them were soaked to the skin, and Kagome shivered slightly from the chill. "I should go tell the curator...he should know that someone vandalized-"

He laughed softly, looking at her. "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked, his voice dark. There was a deep rooted pain in his expression.

She blushed, looking at the ground. "Because you look like a good person, who needs a friend..." She whispered softly. "A person to confide in."

He stared at her through wide eyes, then looked away, a bitter smile on his face. "Keh, if I confided in you, you'd run away in terror." He felt her turn her wrist, and her hand was suddenly wrapped around his gently. He looked up at her in surprise and saw a tender smile on her face.

"I wouldn't run away from you."

His lips turned up into a small sad smile. "You say that now..." He whispered. Without a word, he pulled her against his chest and pressed his nose into her damp hair. He inhaled the scent of incense and lavender and sunshine and closed his eyes, tangling a hand in the tresses. "But can I trust you with such a terrible secret?"

She rested her ear against his chest, flushing darkly. Without a word, she nodded, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his waist.

He felt her movement and his heart jumped in his chest. He continued to hold her for a moment and then pulled back. Slowly, he looked around, making sure there was no one else around, and slowly reached towards the knit cap on his head.

She watched him in silence as he pulled the hat from his head and looked away from her, as if expecting her to reject him, to run away, and she realized that many had done so. There, perched atop his head were two dog ears, covered in silver fur. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly.

He cringed, waiting for her to scream horrible things at him, then run away. What he got was something else entirely.

Two warm, trembling hands reached up and caught hold of his ears, rubbing them gently. His eyes snapped wide and he looked at her, seeing a fascinated expression on her face, a soft one. And that's when he realized that she wasn't going to reject him.

"I'm a monster..." He whispered, lowering his head in shame. "My mother was a human woman, a good god-fearing Catholic, and went to church every day of her life. My father was..."

"A demon." She finished softly, moving her eyes to his face. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Inuyasha." She said softly, moving her hands and cupping his face gently with them. She saw the awed expression on his face and smiled faintly. "I wont leave you."

He closed his eyes, leaning into her hand. "Thanks." He said softly, then glanced away, taking a deep breath. He pulled her hands away from his face and glanced towards the gate. "We're both already soaked, so can I walk ya home?" He asked softly.

She blushed and flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'd like that."

Without another word, he picked up their discarded bags and carried them, sensing her hesitating for a moment. He glanced back as he pulled his cap back on and saw her staring at his mother's grave a peculiar expression on her face. It almost looked like respect. "Kagome?"

She turned towards him abruptly and hurried in his direction, taking his hand in her own.

They were silent during the walk, but Inuyasha didn't pull his hand from hers. When they reached the shrine, she stopped him at the base of the steps, smiling. "I can make it the rest of the way myself." She promised, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. She turned and began to walk up the stairs, releasing his hand at the last moment.

"Um..." He stuttered quickly, and watched as she hesitated, glancing back at him. "Uh, there's this band playing in the park tonight, Miroku, Sango, and I were gonna go. It's angry, angsty music, and you'd probably hate it...but would you come?"

Her face flushed faintly and she nodded, her hands clasped behind her back. "Mm." She agreed.

He relaxed, smiling at her. "Okay, we'll see you there. It starts at 7 o'clock." It was odd. He'd only known her for a week, but he trusted her. He watched as she disappeared up the stairs and sighed, resting against the large pillar to the left of the entry.

He was about to head back towards his apartment when he realized that he still had her bag and cursed softly, turning and heading up the stairs after her. He reached the top and saw a young man leaving the house. He had sad brown eyes and high cheekbones, his face frighteningly similar to the girl who'd just come up.

"Excuse me, young man, may I help you?"

Inuyasha jumped, startled, when the man addressed him. "Uh, yeah. A girl just came up here, she said she lived here..."

"No girl has lived hear in 10 years." The man said, his voice tired.

The hanyou blinked, frowning. "I'm quite sure she came here. I walked her here. She left her bag..."

"Maybe she was visiting the shrine. We often have girls come by for that, what's her name, we'll have her paged..." The man turned back towards the shrine.

"Higurashi Kagome." Inuyasha had just begun to relax when the man spun towards him, his eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" He rasped, his face ashen. Then, he was upon Inuyasha, his face darkening rapidly. "Look, punk, I'm tired of you and your friends games. My sister died 10 years ago! _Stop bringing your grief to this temple!_"

His eyes widened drastically, and his breath caught in his throat. "What?" He whispered, his brow creasing.

The man froze, seeing the confused, pale look to the young man's face. "I see...there seems to be a misunderstanding, come, let me get you a cup of tea..."

He let the older man lead him into the small house that rested a few yards behind the temple and entered the kitchen with him. He allowed himself to be guided to a chair and an older woman began bustling around, making tea.

"A friend of your's, Souta? Oh, heaven's he's soaking wet...go get a towel for the boy, dear..." She gave him a friendly smile and he saw Kagome radiating out of her face, and he accepted the cup of tea she forced into his hand.

"I'm looking for my schoolmate...she forgot her books..." He said softly, his hands shaking.

"He says her name is Kagome, mama...Higurashi Kagome."

The woman paled and sat quickly. "Sweet heavens..." She whispered. Then, slowly, she got to her feet and reached atop the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of sake and a bamboo cup, sitting and pouring the cup full and downed it in a single gulp.

"What's going on here?"

The man sat slowly at his mother's side and rested a hand over hers before she could down a second glass full. "Higurashi Kagome was my sister. She was hit by a car and died, 10 years ago. The idea that someone else has her name..."

"My poor baby girl..." The woman said, the grief lines evident on her face. She stood shakily, walking to the other room, standing before a book shelf, staring at several pictures.

Inuyasha stood and followed her. What he found staring out of those pictures, caused his entire mouth to go dry, and his heart to practically stop beating.

It was Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: I originally intended to put this scene much later, but I'm not particularly good at idling in a story. If something isn't happening, I get bored with it and find something more interesting to write about. Anyways, hope you all like _

**k1ta.ky0ko: **_I'm glad you like it _

**SlummyRedDragon:**_ Thanks _

**Dragon Man 180: **_I haven't decided if Shippou will make an appearance in this story as of yet. If he does, he'll probably be a demon, however, as I don't make all demons evil in this story. I'm glad you liked Kagome's religious debate, and yes, some priests can see Kagome._

**katty-kat: **_Thankies_

**inashosetai: **_:Chuckle: Why thank you._

**animeprincess11: **_Thanks, glad you like it _

**Kagomefan595: **_Why thank you _

**lunerfox: **_Actually, I'm NOT Catholic. I am Wiccan myself, and my husband is Shinto. However, before settling upon that religion, I studied many others, including Mormanism, Taoism, and Buddism. I simply wrote my honest views on religion._

**dragon's kitty: **_Thanks. I wouldn't advise debating something like that with a teacher unless it's an open debate. Especially if it's a catholic school teacher..._

**Suaru: **_Eheh, I was a bit worried with some of the scenes with Kagome. I feel like I slipped a bit too much of ME in there._

**Iwsh2BInuYashas: **_WOW. That is the most touching compliment I think I've ever received. Thank you so much._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I'm rather cynical about religion in general, and this story might take on a rather Constantine feel, so be forewarned. I promise that I will keep it within the rather angsty romantic tone, however. And it'll probably rain a lot._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angels and Demons

By: Demonsaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome entered the great hall, looking around, frowning a bit. Where was Kaede?

A door slammed open and she found a furious young angel named Kouga making his way towards her. "What the HELL was that crap down there! You HUGGED that god-forsaken creature! What in HIS name were you thinking!"

That sparked Kagome's rarely shown temper. "He has not been forsaken by Him! Otherwise, He would not have sent me to protect that hanyou! He needed comfort, I gave him some! If you'd been run from in terror all your life, wouldn't you want some comfort as well!"

Kouga's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. It was rare that an angel as forgiving as Kagome raised her voice. "Kagome...I-" He shook his head. "Forsaken or not, he's a mortal, Kagome! You're an angel! Get used to it! All you can do is watch as over a hundred years he ages and dies!"

She looked away, her eyes closed. "I know that." She whispered softly. "Where is lady Kaede?" She asked, her voice quivering just slightly. "I have somewhere to be at 7 in the human realm, and I do not wish to be late..."

"Are you going to see that hanyou?" Kouga asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

She began walking towards the back of the great hall. "That is none of your business, Kouga." She said firmly.

"It damn well is my business, you're MINE!"

She turned and looked at him, her white dress flowing around her, wings stretched gracefully out behind her. "I belong only to god." She said softly, then disappeared. She flicked in and out of several rooms before she found the Seraphim. "Kaede-sama..."

"You are late, my child." The elder woman said, gesturing towards a zabuton. She watched as the young angel took her place and glanced into the bowl of water beside her. "A demon called Naraku has set his sight on the hanyou. He wishes to bring him over to the side of evil, and will use foul trickery to do so." She said softly, touching the girl's hands. "What will you do to stop him?"

"Whatever is necessary." Kagome said softly, her face serious. She took a steadying breath and looked at the woman's elderly face. "Kaede, someone vandalized his mother's grave..." She took a steadying breath. "I wish to see it fixed. It's horrible, Kaede-sama, someone lobbed the head clean off the angel. The prayed foul writings on the marble." She blushed, lowering her eyes.

"He revealed his true self to you?"

She remembered the silver triangles perched upon his lowered head. "Yes, Kaede-sama." She whispered, blushing, glancing away. "He is not a bad person, he is just misguided, and very sad." She worried her lip, glancing back at the Seraphim, her eyes earnest. "Can we have it fixed?"

The elderly angel smiled at the girl and touched her hair lightly. "Of course, my child. But be careful when you return, there are trials awaiting you there."

The angel nodded and left the room, her face determined. She passed Kouga and sensed him following her. "Leave me be, Kouga. This is my duty, I will take care of it myself."

"Someone has to go with you to make sure that filthy half-breed keeps his disgusting mits off of you..."

She spun, her hand connecting with his face so hard it echoed in the great hall. Several angels turned, staring at her in utter shock. Kouga lifted a hand to his face, then looked at her, his eyes wide. She took several steadying breaths, and turned away. "I will deal with my charge, MYSELF, without an overbearing, egotistical, over-possessive nincompoop following me around!" She shouted at him as loud as she could, then disappeared in the middle of the room.

Kagome flew down to the lowest level of crowds and glanced at a street clock, her heart lodging in her throat. It was nearly seven. She flew quickly to the park and into a bathroom, hiding in a stall and quickly poofing into her mortal appearance. She left the stall, rushing out and running directly into Sango.

"Oof! Easy, girl!" Sango realized who it was and her eyes widened dramatically. "Kagome! What are you doin' here? I didn't think this was your scene!" She hugged the girl in a sisterly manner.

Kagome smiled, embracing her back. "Inuyasha asked me to come." She said, pulling away and glancing over her shoulder. "Is he here yet?"

"Nope, just me and Miroku so far, but he'll show before the music starts." She grabbed her arm and drug her away from the bathroom. "Hey, lech! Look who I found!" She called. "Go get her a dog and a coke!"

Kagome blinked at the odd terminology, and remembered hot dogs and coca cola from when she was 'alive'. She smiled. "Mine with chili please?" She said then glanced around. The band was already onstage, warming up.

"Mine, too." The voice behind them caused them to spin and Kagome smiled immediately after seeing the hanyou. He didn't return the gesture, but he was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. "Sango, you go with him, okay? I need to talk to Kagome."

A sinking feeling formed in Kagome's gut as she looked up at the boy who'd embraced her so tightly in the rain earlier that day. She heard Sango grunt in agreement and then she wandered off with Miroku. The pair didn't look away from each other.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. A quick glance around told him that they were in a public place and this was definitely something that needed to be discussed in private. He grabbed her by the wrist and drug her towards the tree line. His palms were cold and clammy, but he didn't care.

Kagome went with him, confused, and when they were hidden behind the trees, she was shocked when he roughly threw her away from him. "Inuyasha?" She asked, her lower lip trembling.

"What the hell are you!" He snarled angrily. "Why the hell do you follow me to the cemetery? Why the HELL are you so fucking nice to me!"

There was a sharp pain in her chest and she clutched the front of her shirt. Tears welled in her eyes and began falling down her face. "Inu...yasha...?"

"I went to that shrine today. I'd forgotten to give you back your books..." He laughed, but it wasn't happy, it was bitter, insanely bitter. "Imagine my surprise when no girl has lived there in ten years, and she had died. A girl named...Higurashi Kagome." He looked at her, his face hard. "What the HELL are you? Because you can't be Higurashi Kagome. She's dead."

She pressed her hand harder against her chest, trying to ease the pain there. 'Father, why does it hurt?' She blinked a few tears from her eyes and lifted her gaze to look at him. "Would you run if I told you?" She asked, standing slowly, walking to the edge of the lake, where the moon was high overhead, covered by clouds. It would rain soon. "Would you despise me?"

He glared at her. "Answer the damn question!"

She looked at the crystal water and stepped forward, oblivious to his shocked cry. She continued to walk forward until she was standing on the water three yards from where he stood. A tear rolled down her face as the moon came from behind the clouds and she was illuminated by it's light.

Taking a steadying breath, she allowed her body to shift to it's normal form, her skin glowing from beneath, her brown eyes closed, and then finally...her wings. They stretched from her back, each feather glowing mysteriously in the moonlight, a total span of ten feet. She saw the shock on his face and realized what the pain in her chest really was. It was her heart breaking.

"K...Kagome...?" He whispered, his brow creased in pain, confusion. Why hadn't she told him? Why had she hidden it? Then it hit him. "You knew what I was all along..." He felt the pain of her betrayal increase when she nodded, her face glowing slightly, but not happy, no, it was miserable.

Another tear fell down her face, and she realized that she had to get away from him. "I am so sorry..." She whispered. "I was sent to protect you."

"Protect me?" He scoffed. "From what! Life? Bastards who desecrate my mother's grave! Ghouls and Goblins! If you really want to 'protect me', then get the fuck out of my life!" An angel, like the one who'd killed his father! Protect him! The same 'angel's' who had called him an abomination since birth! HAH!

The words rained down on her and she turned away from him, tears falling uncontrolled down her face. "Very well, I shall not appear before you again..." She whispered, then took to the air with a single flap of her wings. She looked down at him, and felt the pain beginning to overwhelm her. She flew hard and fast, till the rain started pouring down in sheets. Her wings were quickly soaked and she fell to the ground, landing hard, and not caring about the bruises or the cuts and abrasions on her arms. Without a word, she stood, running as hard and fast as she could to the church that loomed in front of her.

She hit the door and tried desperately to open it, but it was locked. There would be no shelter for her and until the rain stopped and her wings dried, she wouldn't be able to leave this realm. She sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her legs, then buried her face into them.

And she cried.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku and Sango searched for an hour trying to find their friend and when they found him, he was throwing rocks into the lake, glaring at the lake as though it had personally insulted his mother. They could still hear the angry, angsty teen music blaring through the speakers, in spite of the rain. "Inuyasha!" They called, running towards him. "Where's Kagome!"

"Why the hell should I care where the bitch is!" He snarled, throwing the rock in his hand as hard as he could.

Both teens looked at each other, then back at the angry hanyou. Miroku approached him, his expression concerned. "Because she's our friend, Inuyasha. She's a good person, and she could get attacked out here on her own..."

The hanyou snorted, throwing another rock. "She isn't who we thought she was."

"Yeah, so what was she?" Miroku asked, tilting his head to the side. He sat on the ground, picking up his own handfull of rocks and idly tossing them in as well.

One of Inuyasha's rocks was thrown into nearly the middle of the lake, the boy threw it so hard, then he dropped to his knees, glaring at Miroku in the eye. "She's an Angel, literally, not figuratively. A mother-fucking, father-killing, holier-than-though damn fucking angel." He snarled in anger.

Sango's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, christ, Inuyasha, what did you do to her?"

"I told her to stay the fuck away from me..." He snarled, heaving the whole handful into the lake. "I don't want anything to do with her kind."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, then back at their friend, deciding it was time to go home. They would let the hanyou stew over this new development for a few days, and when he came to his senses and realized the angel he'd sent away had done him a world of good, they'd talk to him about going back for her, until then, all they could do, was wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome hadn't moved from her bed in three days.

She lay there, staring into a bowl of water at the hanyou as he went about his day, remembering the brief period of time when she shared it. Every now and then, she'd break down into a fresh set of tears. Even the warm hand of God couldn't comfort her, and usually it could. She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't stop thinking about him, pining after him.

She loved him.

Many angels had entered her room, trying to coax her out of the bed, but she wouldn't be swayed. Three of her best friends even made an attempt, as had Kouga and Kikyou, but she simply requested that they leave her alone.

She was miserable. She missed him.

Finally, on the fourth day, she forced herself out of bed, and cleaned herself up, leaving the room, and taking a small mirror with her. She slipped it inside the pocket of her dress to keep an eye on her charge while she was down on the mortal plane.

She entered the cemetery and moved towards the grave she wished to visit. In her hand was a bouquet of white lilies. She reached the grave and smiled. Kaede had kept her word and had seen to the fixing up of the grave. She knelt down in front of it and lit some incense, resting the bouquet against the cold marble.

She took a deep breath, and began to speak. "I know you've seen me before. I was here once with you son. God wants me to protect him, but I found myself tangled up in a mess. What should I do? I know you would know. You're a strong woman. You gave up the chance to be an angel to be beside the man you loved. I don't know if I'm strong like you..."

A tear fell down her face and she quickly reached up and wiped it away. "You mustn't think ill of your son. After all, I am the same as that which killed his father, I suppose that makes me his enemy." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "What should I do?"

"Follow the path god has chosen."

The voice came from behind her and she spun, finding herself staring at an old man with a rake and a smile on his face. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled, moving over and sitting beside her. "This grave is peculiar. Just the other day, the head had been knocked off the angel by some rambunctious kids, and now, back to normal..." He patted the marble lightly. "Good as new."

She smiled, her face sad. "Has her son been back yet?"

"Why no, he hasn't. Although I suspect he'll return soon, ms. Angel."

Kagome blinked, looking up at him in shock. "You know?"

"I've worked in this cemetery for many a year. Quite often, I've seen you come down to comfort those who mourn their loved ones." He looked towards the grave, and they lapsed into a companionable silence.

"I wish I could see him..."

"You'll get your chance, he's on his way over here right now."

Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, quickly fading out of sight, hiding amongst the branches of the tree nearby.

"Guys, I really wish you'd just wait, I don't want you to have to see what they did to her grave..."

She glanced in the direction of his voice and saw him wearing his uniform, it's jacket slung over his shoulder. He had a glum expression on his face. Miroku and Sango followed close behind him, their expressions sympathetic, if not a bit impatient.

She watched his face closely when they reached the grave. The hanyou's eyes widened with shock and he fell to his knees in front of it, confused. On the cold marble rested a bouquet of lilies, and the incense was already burning. An old man was raking leaves off the grave nearby.

Kagome blushed, glancing away. She was about to leave him to mourn his mother in peace when his voice startled her.

"Jijii..." He said, looking at the old man. "Who visited this grave?" His voice was quiet, confused.

The old man smiled at him. "A young lady. Lovely little thing. Reminded me of my granddaughter."

"Kagome..." Her name sighed out of him and he turned back to the grave. Had she been the one to fix it? Had she come today and lit the incense and brought flowers? That was his job, but a girl he'd pushed away had done it for him. He lowered his eyes in shame. "Did she leave?"

The old man smiled. "Oh, yes, a moment before you arrived." He shuffled off, leaving the three teens beside the newly restored grave.

Inuyasha got to his feet and began looking around. Had she really gone when she'd discovered him on his way? Guilt him hard in the gut and he began moving around desperately trying to find her. "Kagome!" He called, looking towards the tree where he'd first seen her. "Kagome!"'

She held her breath as he approached and allowed herself to fade out of even his sight. She closed her eyes and spread her wings, leaping out of the tree. The branch barely quivered as she did so, and she left him standing in the cemetery, searching for her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: The end of another chapter. Wow, thanks to all the people who've reviewed this fanfic. It's probably going to not be more than 10 chapters, but hopefully from here on out they'll get longer. I'm really just writing what I feel like and when I get about 6 pages, posting it. Oh, well. Hope ya enjoyed it Yeah, I know, he found out pretty quick, huh. TTFN!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I'm rather cynical about religion in general, and this story might take on a rather Constantine feel, so be forewarned. I promise that I will keep it within the rather angsty romantic tone, however. And it'll probably rain a lot._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angels and Demons

By: Demonsaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

His grades were slipping again.

It had been nearly two weeks since he'd last seen her and almost a week and a half since he'd last had a hint of her still being there. True to her word, she had not appeared before him again.

It was as though she had never existed to begin with.

The hanyou looked down at his report card, but he wasn't seeing the grades. "What the hell have I done?" He muttered softly, his face sad.

"Why so glum, chum?"

Inuyasha glanced back and found Miroku looking at him, a small smile on his face. The hanyou relaxed a bit, shaking his head. "I should go visit ofukuro, today." He said softly, folding his report card and shoving it into his bag. His former D's had risen to B's with Kagome there to help him, to make him smile and laugh. Now that she was gone, they'd taken a drastic turn for the worst and it looked like he might have to repeat a grade once again.

"Are you going to see her, or are you hoping that Kagome will be there?"

He froze as he began to step away from his friend. "Keh..." He snapped, walking forward once again. "Why would I care it that lying bitch was there..." He muttered, continuing to walk towards the cemetery, his head down, the knit cap covering his ears. He could still remember the feel of her trembling hands gently massaging them. Quickly, he shook his head, mentally erasing the memory.

He reached the cemetery and saw the grave still stood as it had the last time, the angel still intact, the sad expression reminding him achingly of hers when he'd told her to stay out of his life.

He knelt before the grave and pulled out a single lily. "Hi, mom..." He said softly. Rain had begun to fall not long after he'd left the school, and he was soaked now. He stared at the marble and took a deep breath. "You're probably furious with me. I'm not doing to hot in my classes at the moment. I know I promised that I'd at least finish High School, but...this is just so ridiculous...Why did you have to fall in love with a demon, mom? Why couldn't I have had a normal family?"

He took a steadying breath and bit his lip. "Have you seen her lately, mama? I bet not, she probably just saw to the repairs then split. I wouldn't blame her. I was a jack ass-"

"No one could blame you for hating what killed your OWN father..."

The voice sounded oily, like a sleazy used car salesman. The hanyou turned, finding himself staring up into the red eyes of a man clad entirely in black. Wet, ink black hair fell down his back and there was a small smile on his face. Inuyasha was almost certain that this was NOT the kind of person that wanted to be your 'friend'. And the man's words sent an icy chill down his spine. He remained silent and merely stared at him.

The man held up his hands in surrender. "Yes, Inuyasha, I knew of your father. Not many of our kind have not. He was a powerful demon. Many demons quaked in fear at the mere mention of his name." He smiled that oily, sleazy smile and offered Inuyasha a hand. "You could be powerful, as well, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha sucked in a soft breath. "Could I be?" He asked, trying to pretend that the idea didn't interest him at all. He looked back at his mother's grave.

"Yes, all you'd need is to get that little angel friend of yours to give you that necklace she wears round her neck..." Naraku's smile widened. He was about to rest a hand upon the boy's shoulder when an arrow whizzed by his wrist, causing him to jump back. The purity of the arrow singed his flesh.

Inuyasha felt the warmth from the arrow wash over him and he looked towards the direction it had come and found shining brown eyes that were filled with fury.

"NARAKU!" She called. "You would do well not to try to corrupt my charge!" She snarled, notching another arrow into her bow. The white dress flowed around her like water.

She was beautiful.

Inuyasha's words caught in his throat and he simply stared at her. The woman who he'd told to stay out of his life, yet here she was, protecting him? From what? Power? What was the power that this man was offering him? He looked from Naraku, who was glaring at the Angel, a look of pure hatred upon his face to Kagome, who's brow was furrowed with concentration, sparks of anger in her eyes. "Kagome..." He whispered.

She didn't look at him. If she looked at him, Naraku would know how she felt towards the mortal. "Go back to your plane, Naraku. Go now, before I fire this one directly into your heart. I'll do it, believe it."

Inuyasha glanced back at the 'man' and his jaw dropped in shock when the man vanished in a swirl of black smoke. He looked back towards the tense girl and slowly stood, moving towards her. "Kagome..."

Her eyes moved towards him and she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a mac truck. Her lower lip trembled and she bowed formally. "Forgive me. I had to appear before you to protect you from him...I'll go." She turned, preparing to leave.

His eyes widened when he realized she was still holding true to her promise and he rushed towards her. "Kagome, wait!"

But she was already disappearing into a silver mist.

"Kagome!" He called.

"She's already gone, Kid."

Today was evidentially a day of shocks for Inuyasha, because he hadn't even sensed the old man as he'd approached. Inuyasha turned, staring at the grounds keeper, who gave him a sad smile. "What do you mean, jijii!"

"When an angel makes a promise, they keep it." He began shuffling through the grave markers, his face serious. "I've seen that angel off and on for the past ten years I've been working here. She would come into the cemetery when there was a funeral and offer comfort to those in mourning." The old man looked up into the sky. "That one is a special one. Most of Gods Angels don't really give a damn about what happens down here."

Inuyasha realized the old man knew. "How is this possible...you can see her? Miroku and Sango couldn't even see her!"

The old man smiled a bit. "Only those with the gift or with demon or angel blood can see the angels. I suppose you could say I'm gifted. Many priests are as well."

The hanyou sighed softly, his face saddening. "I screwed up, old man...and I don't know what to do to fix it."

The elderly man clapped a hand down on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled at him. "Well, young man, prayer is a powerful thing." He walked away from the young man, leaving that thought to stew in his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome took a steadying breath as she leaned against the door of her room. It had hurt more to see him again than she'd expected. She rested her hand on her chest and felt the round jewel in her palm.

She frowned, pulling it out and glancing down at it.

It had been given to her because Kaede said she was the only one who could purify it. She was the only angel who could feel the feelings that would purify it. Right now it's normally pure pinkish-white hue was tainted slightly purple, no doubt from being in Naraku's presence.

"So this is what Naraku wants..." She said softly, her face sad. She had stood there listening until she'd seen Naraku reach towards Inuyasha, coaxing him with talk of power. Then, true to her word, she'd left Inuyasha's presence as soon as she realized he was safe.

Yet, that single time she'd gazed upon his face had nearly sent tears spilling down her cheeks and ripped sobs from her breast. How she missed him. How she missed talking to him, and seeing his shaky smile, and awkward blush.

A tear wound down her face and she slid down the door and onto the floor. She lifted her face to the roof and bit her lip. 'Father, what am I to do?' She whispered mentally, finally allowing herself to cry, unashamed, because only God could see her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The words of the grounds keeper at the cemetery rang through his head all day and until exhaustion finally claimed him that night. When he woke, after a scant three hours of sleep, the words were back in his head, like an annoying song that you just can't forget.

What was he supposed to ask for, though?

He walked to school, lost in thought, not noticing that for the first time in days some sunlight peaked through the clouds. Should he ask her to come back? Should he ask god to send her back?

Would they even listen?

He sat down in his desk and rested his chin on the palm of one hand. He was exhausted, miserable, and he missed her. He wasn't ashamed to admit it now. 'I fucked up, and now I've gotta make it right.' He didn't really notice Miroku and Sango's inquiries about how his visit went and what he was doing later today.

Right then, all he was worried about was getting her back.

An idea hit him like a brick wall and he stood up in the middle of class and moved towards the teacher. He leaned over, his face serious. "I need to go to confession." He said evenly. He saw the surprise on the teacher's face, but ignored it, walking out of the classroom door.

He ignored the confused whispers of the other students.

As soon as he was in the hallway, he broke out in a dead sprint for the small chapel and it's single confessional. He didn't bother with the holy water. That was just formality. He knocked on the door to the confessional and stepped inside, upon hearing no answer.

He took a steadying breath, and glanced over, finding no priest there. There was no need for the priest to wait there. His confession was to god alone. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead in the palms of his hands. "Bless me, for I have sinned..." He whispered softly, unable to find the will to speak louder than that. "I screwed up, I hurt someone who was nothing but good and kind to me. I treated her how I'd always been treated, ever since I was a boy, even after she'd comforted me in my moment of shame."

He bit his lip, lifting his eyes to the roof of the confessional. "I know I've been pretty lousy about this whole religion thing, but I never asked anything from you. I don't think I even begged you to save my mother. But...please, I need to see her again, just one more time. If only to say I'm sorry." He hesitated. "If...If she decides to see me again, I'll be waiting by the lake in the park." He whispered, standing.

As he left the confessional, the girl on the other side of the screen began to cry in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as school was over, he headed for the park. Miroku and Sango had offered to come along, but he explained that this was something he had to do alone. He wasn't sure he'd be able to say what needed to be said with his two best friends standing right there.

Deep down, he hoped she was already there, so he could get it over with before he ran out of courage. He walked there in silence, making only a single stop. To his dismay, when he reached the park it was empty. He sat down nervously at the edge of the water, his hands shaky. 'Please show up...please show up...' He worried his lower lip between his two fangs, silently praying that she'd show up.

The soft sounds of animals skittering around didn't help him relax. In fact, it only made him more tense.

Four gave way to five, then five to six, and she still hadn't arrived. His heart fell. She probably wasn't coming. Just then, he realized that all the other sounds had stopped. The sun fast on it's way to setting as well. Only a sliver of moon remained left. He stood abruptly, looking back and forth. "Kagome?" He asked softly, hoping it was her.

His back was to her.

Kagome took a steadying breath, staring at the boy. Slowly, she stepped from the treeline. "You requested my presence..." She asked softly.

The hanyou spun around, wide-eyed. Upon seeing her, his courage fled. "Y-you left..." He whispered.

She looked at the ground. "Angels always keep their promises." She said softly, her hands linked in front of her. "Or at least I do." Slowly, she lifted her gaze to look at him and found herself captivated by his beautiful golden eyes. "Why did you ask me to come here?" She asked, not moving any closer towards him.

His breath escaped him and he wondered about his next course of action. He wasn't used to apologizing to people. He usually did what he did without regret later. Finally, he opened his mouth. "I fucked up!" He whispered fiercely.

Kagome gasped softly, then backed away a step. "You did not mean to ask me to come here?" She whispered, the hurt returning quickly.

"NO!" He looked up, his eyes wide. "I...I'm not any good at this stuff." He looked down again, shaking his head. "I..." He looked up at her again, seeing forgiveness on her face before he ever asked for it. His heart bled. Without a word, he closed the distance between them and embraced her tightly. He buried his nose against her hair, smelling incense, lavender and sunshine.

Kagome rested her cheek against his chest, and slowly lifted her arms around him, returning the embrace.

They remained like that for a long time, merely holding each other till finally, Inuyasha pulled back and looked down into her gentle smile. "Stay with me?" He asked softly, cupping her face with one hand. Her skin was soft like the petals of a rose.

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. "What made you think I ever really left...?"

His eyes widened and he sucked in a short breath. His lips turned up into a small smile and he leaned slowly towards her, using the hand on her face to draw her towards him.

Her eyes fell closed at the first gentle pressure. She had heard of this feeling before, she remembered it being called 'Euphoria'. Complete and utter bliss. Rapture. Yet, all those words seemed to pale in comparison to what she was feeling. She fisted her hands in his shirt, pressing herself onto her tiptoes, hesitantly parting her lips in invitation. For what she wasn't sure.

Inuyasha purred softly, parting his own lips and deepening the kiss. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but she tasted as good as she smelled. He felt himself growing lightheaded and idly remembered he needed to breath. He pulled his lips away from hers, staring down at her, knowing his heart was in his eyes and not caring in the slightest.

Her eyes reflected the same emotions.

He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Kagome..." He whispered softly. He felt her hand grab the top of his cap and pull it off, and opened his eyes, looking at her.

She stared up into his almost glowing eyes and reached upwards, capturing his furry ears and caressing them between her hands gently. "Is this okay?"

"Isn't this forbidden?" He whispered softly. "Like with mom and dad...?" His hands trembled, chewing on his lower lip. "Wont you get into trouble?"

She met his gaze unwaveringly. "Inuyasha, the only ones who matter don't care. That's just you, me and God." She gave him a tender smile and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

He closed his eyes as the words washed over him. He didn't say a word, just pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. Forbidden or not, this is where he wanted to be more than anywhere else.

With Kagome. In her arms, with her scent thick in his nostrils.

The power that Naraku had attempted to seduce him with meant nothing in comparison to this.

He smiled, resting his cheek against her hair, deeply inhaling her scent.

It didn't matter anymore.

What would come, would come, but until then, all he could do was enjoy it while it lasted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Well, another chapter come and gone. YAY! Inu-chan and Kagome-chan are finally together! Whoo hoo! Do a happy dance and get down and boogy! Naw, I'm joking. Anyways, hope ya enjoyed the story. TTFN, see ya'll next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Wow, Saya's being good again and updating her stories! Isn't that amazing! The main reason I'm working on this one first is because if I can get the next few rather eventful chapters out, then it's DONE. Done done. I'm expecting two more chapters and an epilogue. Now, be forewarned, that you should have some tissues handy for this chapter._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angels and Demons

By: Demonsaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the final straw.

Kouga watched his woman passionately embracing the hanyou beside the lake and felt his blood begin to boil. Inspite of the boy's rejection, she'd returned to his side, accepted him, kissed him...

Loved him.

Kouga squeezed his hands into fists, and then slammed his hand against the bowl of water, sending it flying across the room. Without a word to his fellow angels who were staring at him in shock, he stormed from the room, unaware of the eyes of the elder Seraphim upon his back.

He threw himself from the gates of heaven, flying with break neck speed towards earth, towards the bastard who had his hands all over her. Upon entering the park, he found a demon standing there, watching the scene with distinct interest. Kouga's grasp tightened on his angelic weapon, a spear of sorts, with a star shaped point on top. He pointed it at the demon, his eyes furious. "Why are you on the earth realm!"

The demon turned towards him. "Well, I'd hoped on securing my investment in bringing that boy's soul to hell..." He said matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately, as long as that girl remains at his side, I can't taint him, her purities too high."

Kouga paused, looking at the demon appraisingly. "If I were to kill him would you be able to corrupt his soul and keep it out of heaven?"

The demon got a rather interested look upon his face. "Indeed. I just need to seperate them for a few moments. If he steals the shikon no tama from her, his fate is sealed."

The angel looked at the demon for a long moment, then extended his hand in a business-like manner. "Kouga."

A wicked smile covered the demon's face and he took the angel's hand. "Naraku. Pleasure doing business."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They spent an hour sitting beside the lake, doing nothing but talking to each other softly and sharing a few more kisses and caresses, then they went to his small, dirty apartment. The first thing Inuyasha did was call Sango and Miroku and tell them that he and Kagome had made amends, leading Miroku to make some rather inappropriate comments that caused a dark flush to cover the hanyou's face. Meanwhile, Kagome contacted Kaede and sent her a mental message. "I am reunited with Inuyasha, and have reinstated myself to duty."

Less than an hour later, Kaede appeared in the middle of the room, quite startling Inuyasha, who fell backwards out of his desk chair.

"Kagome, I bring grave news." She said evenly, looking at the girl solemnly. "Our father has just informed me that Naraku is on the move and is using the assistance of one of our own."

The girl breathed unevenly, glancing towards the stunned hanyou. "Inuyasha, this is Kaede, Elder Seraphim. Kaede, this is the hanyou, Inuyasha." She said, her voice calm, yet her insides quaking with fear. In the world of the angels, she was still weak, and rather juvenile. Most of the other angels wouldn't have much trouble dispatching her with ruthless efficiency.

"Hiya..." Inuyasha greeted uneasily, and not knowing how the other angel would take the girl's greeting.

Kaede nodded at the hanyou in response. "So you are he. It would appear that Kagome's better at reading mortal personalities than first presumed." She looked back towards the girl, who sat primly on the hanyou's small twin bed. "Kouga saw your activities by the lake today. I fear he's going to cause you trouble."

"Who's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked evenly.

"Someone who has himself convinced that I'm in love with him." Kagome replied in a slightly irate fashion. "He's overly-protective, and overly-possessive. I can't stand him."

"I fear that he's the one who has agreed to assist Naraku." Kaede said evenly, then glanced towards the hanyou. "Who I understand you've had a run in with briefly, prior to Kagome swiftly dispatching him."

Inuyasha vaguely remembered the man who reminded him of a used-car salesman and nodded. "Yeah."

"He's trying to corrupt your soul, to make you a servant of the evil ones. He will use evil methods to make you question yourself, as well as Kagome. He desires the shikon no tama to open the doorway to hell, and release the demons upon the earth."

Kagome frowned deeply, pulling the jewel from her shirt. "Thank you for the update, Kaede. We'll keep our eyes open." She said softly, and watched as Kaede disappeared in a whirl of silver mist.

Inuyasha frowned deeply, looking at Kagome, seeing her playing with a small jewel that was tied around her neck. "The shikon no tama?" He asked, pointing at it, seeking confirmation. He saw her nod solemnly and frowned. "What is that thing, anyways? Some mystical piece of crap or something?"

She smiled at his blunt description. "The shikon no tama is made up of the purest dead souls. Angels, truly pure humans...and I believe purely good demons that have been killed, and had no place to go. It is very powerful, and in the hands of someone pure, it will stay pure. In the hands of someone corrupt, it can be turned into a weapon of great evil." She said softly. "Which is why until I die, and become part of the shikon no tama, I must protect it from evil influence."

He moved towards her and sat beside her. "Then why are you telling me about it? Showing it to me?"

She lifted her eyes and looked him directly in the face. "Because you're not corrupt, you're misguided. Besides..." She looked away. "I trust you."

Inuyasha's face softened and he tackled her backwards onto his bed, resting his lips gently against hers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There were some mild cheers when Kagome returned to school the next morning, as well as some groans when the students realized that the arm she entered the room on was none other than Morimoto Inuyasha. It became blatantly apparent that the pair were a couple when Inuyasha gave very dangerous looks to those who came too close to his girl, and the girl simply blushed, lowering her gaze when the girl's asked her if she was dating him.

When class began, however, there was no time for them to question the pair, since she scooted her chair over besides his and began to explain the work to him wearing a small smile, and periodically teasing him, only to blush darkly when he teased her right back.

"Really, Inuyasha, I just explained this a moment ago..." She said softly, a bit exasperated.

"So say it again?"

"Why?"

"Because I like hearing your voice." He said softly against her ear, causing her face to flame up for the third or fourth time that day. The teacher gave him a disapproving look, followed by one very, VERY disapproving one towards Kagome. He frowned, questioning her about it. "Why do the teacher's always look at you with this really worried, kinda angry expression?" He whispered during one of their brief breaks.

"Because most of the teacher's know what I am." She said evenly. "Which is why it really bothers them when I make religious statements which disprove their religion."

"That explains a lot..." he muttered, looking back at his book and working on the next problem.

The day drew to a close and Inuyasha noticed that many of the students were acting rather chummy towards him and it didn't take a genius to figure out that they wanted to be friends with him so they could be near Kagome.

Towards the end of the day, there was a small study group clustered around their desks, people asking Kagome for clarification on things they didn't understand, and while Inuyasha was a little jealous, he didn't let it bother him too much, until the door to the classroom opened, admitting a young boy, who caused every muscle in his girlfriends body to go from relaxed to beyond tense.

"Hi, I just transferred." He announced, his eyes fixing on Kagome and a small smile turning up the corners of his lips. "I'm Oukami Kouga, Kagome's boyfriend."

Everyone stared at Kagome and Inuyasha, then at Kouga. Kouga was wearing a perfectly confident expression on his face while Inuyasha was wearing one that was quite different. Sheer murder would describe it accurately.

Suddenly, Kagome's hand on his caused his muscles to involuntarily relax, as was her way, and she stood, looking directly at Kouga. "Really? I must not have gotten that memo." She said evenly. "Because I can't say that I know you." She tilted her head to the side and smiled as a moment later, the lunch bell rang. She turned towards Inuyasha and smiled and him gently. "Let's go eat, okay?"

The hanyou grinned, nodding, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards the door. "I'm buying." He paused, seeing Sango and Miroku staring at them stunned. "You two coming or not?"

The pair practically ran towards them.

Kouga stood in the room seething, glaring at where the girl and hanyou had been standing only moments before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sango and Miroku grabbed the pair and slammed them against the stairway wall, oblivious to the people that were passing them. "_When_ did you two become an official item and why weren't we invited!" Sango asked, her eyes wide.

Kagome blushed, looking towards Inuyasha, who was merely staring at the ceiling, pretending he hadn't heard any of that. She simply shrugged. "This isn't really the time or place to discuss this..."

"Is there a better place!"

Movement in the hallway stopped completely. In fact, it appeared the hallway was disappearing altogether and suddenly they were standing in the middle of the schoolyard, Kouga standing not far from them in all his angelic glory, in blatant disregard for God's rules, and there was Naraku, not far behind him, wearing a victorious smile.

Kagome gently guided Sango behind her, while Inuyasha simply pushed Miroku behind him. "Your jealousy has sent you down a path of evil, Kouga..." She said sadly. "You were a good angel, once."

He snorted, giving her a look of utter contempt. "You knew I loved you! Yet you gave yourself, your HEART...to THAT THING!" He yelled at her, pointing a finger at Inuyasha and summoning a wind to rip the hat from the top of his head, revealing those two small ears atop his mass of silver hair. The boy flinched at his words, causing Kouga to smirk in triumph.

"Yes, I did." Kagome said softly, lifting her eyes to him. "I knew you wanted me as yours. I knew you wanted to marry me. Yet I saw him for what was inside while all you will ever see is what's on the outside. I saw the sadness, the pain, and when he pushed me away as many have him, I felt it as well." She looked at the ground, then gave Kouga a pitying look. "You could never understand the depth of the feelings I have for him."

"Well, let's see how well you protect someone who's DEAD!" He pulled his spear and lunged towards the hanyou, his vision tunneled on the hanyou's heart, his rage and fury at her blunt confirmation driving him mad.

It was a holy weapon, something that would destroy not just body, but soul as well, but Naraku didn't need to know about that. Kouga smiled grimly as he neared, but something, someone got in his way. Slowly his tunnel vision cleared and he stared in horror.

Inuyasha had braced himself for the attack, and he was startled when it didn't come. Slowly, he opened his closed eyes and his heart dropped out of his chest and into his stomach. "KAGOME!" He screamed, darting towards her as she fell backwards into his arms. He sank to his knee's holding her tightly in his arms and rocking her back and forth, tears on his face.

She reached up with trembling fingers and touched his face. "It's okay..." She whispered, her voice pained, and sounding as if it was detached from her body. Like an echo. "It's been my destiny...as your guardian...and I gladly...give my life for you..." She gently caressed his cheek, smiling. "I love you..."

He held her hand tightly against his face, his heart breaking. Without a word, he leaned down and pressed a firm kiss against her lips. "I love you." He whispered, watching as her body disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles, the shikon no tama dropping into his palm.

Naraku stepped forward, smirking. "I'll take that bauble now, boy." He said evenly.

The hanyou stared down at it, his breathing shaky and uneven. "No." He whispered, hearing his friends crying behind him. He closed his fingers around the faintly glowing jewel and rubbed his eyes with his fist, standing slowly, not noticing that a few of his tears touched the cool slick surface. "This...this is all I have left of her. And I'd rather die than let a bastard like you have it." He squeezed it in his fist, feeling it grow strangely warm.

Suddenly, a strange heaviness settled upon the entire area and Inuyasha felt a powerful presence behind him. He did a half-turn and saw the old man from the cemetery, the grounds keeper walking towards them, but he looked different. As if he was glowing from beneath his skin.

"Well said, Inuyasha." The old man said, then looked towards Kouga and Naraku. "Ah, Naraku, you should probably return to hell. My dark counterpart is quite displeased with you at the moment." He said evenly, and waved a hand, causing Naraku to fade instantly into black mist and disappear.

All of them stared at him shocked. Realization suddenly hit Kouga like a brick and he quickly fell to his knees. "Our Father!" He gasped, feeling his terror level raise with each step the old man made towards him.

"Kouga, I'm very disappointed in you. I had hoped that your feelings for Kagome would be true, that they would open your eyes, clear your clouded mind..." The old man shook his head. He stood several feet in front of the boy, his face serious. "At first, I thought I had misjudged Kagome's power, so I gave her the shikon no tama to test her...it would appear that it was your goodness I misjudged. Now you have killed the purest angel in heaven." A sigh escaped him. "You have lost your wings, Kouga, and are henceforth banished to walk the earth realm, belonging neither in heaven or in hell. Humans will not be able to see you, nor any other spectre on this plain."

"But father!"

"SILENCE!" He stood over the boy, his face truly angry. "I have given you a multitude of chances, allowed you to be tested at every turn to see if your loyalty would remain with good or if it would stray towards evil. You must be punished. In a thousand years, I will hear your case again and...I will consider returning you to mortal life, but you will never be a true angel again."

Kouga's wings disappeared and he began to slowly fade from existence, tears of pain on his face.

Inuyasha held his breath as the old man turned towards him. "Why did you let him kill Kagome?" He whispered hoarsely, his voice laced with pain. "If you've watched this whole time, why'd you let him kill her?"

"It was a test. On you, her as well as him. It was Kouga's last chance. But I had to see how you would respond to her death. If you'd responded with the fury I sense in you, then I would have written you off as a lost case, too easily corruptible." He paused. "You want her back."

The hanyou fisted his hands. He lowered his face, feeling guilty. "More than anything else. More than the acceptance of that bunch of losers in my school." He squeezed his eyes shut. "It's not fair!" He finally yelled. "You let those assholes who caused her death live, and you let her die! She said you loved your children! She always spoke of how good you were! How could you just..." He lost his steam and fell to his knees.

The old man knelt beside Inuyasha and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Kagome was the best and most loyal angel I've ever had, Inuyasha. Her service would never go unrewarded." Gently he pried the boy's fingers away from the shikon no tama and looked towards him as he retrieved it from the boy's fist. "Just as Naraku and Kouga's evil is being soundly punished."

Without another word, a swirl of gold sparkles, the old man vanished, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango alone in schoolyard. The hanyou barely registered the comforting hands of his friends. None of the three had ever really been 'believers', but after today, they believed one thing. The world was not fair. Not when it 'rewarded' someone as beautiful as Kagome with death, but punished those who killed her, those who were evil, with life.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaede looked up as the old man entered her room. She sucked in a sharp breath, and saw him holding the shikon no tama. "She has joined with the other spirits?"

He looked down at the jewel and gave it to the old woman. "It's time." He said evenly, his voice perfectly calm.

The matronly angel nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in hell, Naraku had received a sound tongue lashing for destroying the balance and was banished to the first level of hell, where he would be torn to pieces for the rest of eternity, over and over and over again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Don't kill me yet. I decided that this is the last 'chapter', but there will be an epilogue following this. As if you couldn't tell by the rather small plot hole that still needs filled, if you don't know what I'm talking about, see second to last section. Anyways, love and peace to everyone and please read and review. I'm going to move the expected fin date up to June. Tataa for now all._


	7. Epilogue

_AN: So, this is the final installment of Angels and Demons. It's probably going to be a bit shorter than most of the others, but I'll try to stretch it out a bit._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Angels and Demons

By: Demonsaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was almost as if she'd never existed.

The second that 'God' disappeared, they were back in the stairs, looking around, wondering what had happened. Inuyasha was wearing this shell-shocked expression, his face still damp from tears. Without a word, he'd fled the school, returning to his small, dingy apartment the for a few short hours, Kagome had breathed life into.

Sango and Miroku called him several times that night, trying to contact him, but he ignored his cell phone, choosing to instead remember the warmth of the body that had slept beside him in that full sized bed the night before. The pillow was devoid of her scent. It was like she'd never been there. Her scent should have been there for weeks, but it was gone without a trace.

The next day, he'd entered his class and found Hojo was once again in the seat beside him. HER seat. Fury clutched his chest and he'd left the room silently, retreating to the roof. A pain clutched his chest and he sat down, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes.

It wasn't until he'd skipped two full days of school and work that Miroku and Sango finally sat down with him and gave him a firm talking too.

"Inuyasha, this is NOT what Kagome would have wanted." Miroku said evenly, resting a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"How would you know?" He snapped, slapping the comforting hand away.

Sango lightly took one of Inuyasha's hands. "Because she fought for you so hard." She said softly. She looked directly into her friends eyes and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Kagome always fought to keep you going. Her presence always made you work harder, she made you understand things that we thought you'd forgotten. Don't let her effort go to waste."

He felt pain swelling in his chest and shook his head. "I don't know how, Sango. I don't know how to go on without her anymore. And everyone just forgot. Everyone who wasn't there...it's like she never existed. Her scents gone, too...I feel like I'm going crazy, like I'm going to forget her..."

The priest smiled, clapping his shoulder again. "We all have our memories of her, and as long as we hold tightly to them, we will never forget her." He helped Sango stand and looked down at Inuyasha, wearing a smile. "Kagome may be gone, but as long as she's not forgotten, she'll be with us."

The hanyou got a strange look on his face and he stood slowly, nodding. Without a word, he mounted the stairs and walked back into the classroom for the first time in over two days.

Things got a little easier after that. He turned his thoughts on his studies, threw himself into his job and went out with Sango and Miroku as much as possible. Those lonely hours in his apartment, he would picture her in his minds eyes and have a warm conversation with her, expressing how much he missed her, how much he wished she was there with him once again.

Only two months later, he was standing on the stage at graduation, having acquired the title of 'most improved student'. He'd raised his grade from it's 2.6 to a 3.9 in two months, with a crap load of extra credit and make up work. He grinned a bit at his two friends and took his diploma, leaving the stage feeling oddly proud of himself.

In a short period of time, he'd gone from a more than slightly depressed, angsty teen, to a mature young man. After graduation was over and they'd all tossed their caps, he stood there, laughing with Sango and Miroku, until his friends sobered, looking at something over his shoulder. He turned and found himself staring at a demon who had white hair and golden eyes.

"Inuyasha." The demon said calmly. He pulled a pair of Ray Ban sun glasses off his nose and looked down at him, his face eerily emotionless.

Inuyasha looked at him warily, frowning. "Yeah. I know who I am, who the hell are you?"

The demon pulled what appeared to be a legal document from under his arm. "My name is Zatoshi Sesshoumaru." He opened the folder, his face calm. "My father left me this document before passing. It's a birth certificate, and a certificate of guardianship. The name on the certificates is Morimoto Inuyasha." He looked at Inuyasha, his expression calm. "His second son."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"It took me quite a while to find you. Your mother fled after our father was murdered and as a result, I had to do a lot of digging and pulling legal strings to locate the missing son." He looked the hanyou directly in the eyes. "As per my father's will, I must split his assets with you. Fifty percent of my father's empire now belongs to you."

The boy reeled in shock. "What...?"

"Are you dim-minded, boy?"

Miroku and Sango snorted slightly. "Only when he's shocked."

"Inuyasha, I'm your brother." The demon finally said, in a quite blunt manner. "Half-brother specifically. You are being offered a well paying job and a great deal of money, if you'll just sign this paperwork."

The hanyou limply took the pen in his hand and paused, taking the document and beginning to read it thoroughly.

"Don't trust me?" The demon said evenly.

The hanyou lightly scratched his name on the line after reading the document and looked up at him. "No, but someone taught me that whenever there's something I'm not sure I understand, to read it carefully." He smiled in a melancholy manner, then looked at his friends. "This says that I'm a partner at this place, right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean I can hire people?"

"Hire and fire."

The hanyou grinned widely and looked towards his two best friends. "So, you two want a job?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The jewel glowed as the prayers increased it's purity more and more. One by one, the souls inside began to emerge. The purest of all Angels, Demons, and Humans. The archangel Midoriko smiled at three of the souls, one of each type, each the purest of their kind. She looked at two of them, who'd brought forth one of the brightest souls she'd ever seen and smiled. "You two went against propriety, and in doing so, did the world a great service. I will make you two guardian angels, to protect the soul you created."

Slowly, her eyes turned towards the third, who's body was barely formed, her face blank, the proverbial clean slate. "You accepted a soul who no one else would. A soul that many tried to convince you was damned, and yet you saved it. I will give you your life back, the human life you led. I will let you be reborn fifteen years in the past, so you will be able to reunite with the one you love."

The girl's body formed a bit more and she whispered a single word. "Inuyasha..."

Midoriko smiled, nodding. "Go forth, into the places I've put you. You are the brightest souls that have joined with the shikon no tama in the past century. These are your rewards for your purity. The rest of the souls will return, and remain until the next time the jewel has reached maturity."

All the souls vanished once again, two after gaining pairs of gossamer wings, and one disappeared into the past, to be born as Kagome Higurashi once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, mama, I met my brother...and I have loads of money now...so I guess I'm okay." He sighed, shaking his head, looking at the dual bouquets of flowers on the grave. A beautiful bouquet of lilies, and another, this one of red, pink, and white roses. His face saddened and he touched the tip of one of the roses. "There is only one thing that could make my life complete, I guess..." He sighed, smiling sadly. "But I'll never get that."

He closed his eyes, bringing her face into his mind once again. Slowly, he stood, resting his hand on the angel's head. "If Kagome's where ever you are, would you and dad look after her mama? At least until I get there..." He didn't get an answer. He never expected one, after all. With a tired sigh, he moved back towards the entrance of the cemetery, not seeing the old eyes of the cemetery caretaker upon him, or the small smile on the man's face.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha. I don't suspect I'll see you here again...not for awhile, anyways." The old man bowed, his lips in a slight smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha was on his way home when the laughter of a child caught his attention. He turned and saw a ten year old boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes barreling towards him. He darted out of the boy's way and chuckled slightly, shaking his head, moving down the sidewalk again.

"SOUTA YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

The voice caused him to pause, and he abruptly turned, wondering how a second person managed to sneak up on him. The person crashed directly into him and a familiar scent swept up to his nose. He blinked, steadying the teenager and his breath caught in his throat when two bright, familiar blue eyes looked up at him. He felt his breath quicken in recognition and saw a blush sweep over her face.

"Oh, god, I'm _so_ sorry!" She jumped back and bowed repeatedly.

The hanyou gave her a peculiar look and she squirmed a bit uncomfortably. "Is something wrong, miss?" He asked noting that she didn't seem to recognize him. If she didn't, then he would have to pretend.

"My no good brother!" She looked past him and saw the boy razzing her from the corner. Her face darkened with rage. "He put frogs in my bed...and I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" She darted around the hanyou and began sprinting towards the boy. Before Inuyasha could call warning, she tripped on an upraised piece of sidewalk and went sprawling to the ground, scraping her knees rather hard.

The slight tang of blood filled his nose and he frowned at the peculiar scent. Never once had Kagome ever bled, even as she'd lay dying in his arms. Quietly he walked towards her as she rolled over onto her backside and held her knees, wincing. Her brother rushed over, apologizing profusely. He dropped to his knees and examined her knee carefully. Slowly his gaze moved down to her ankle. A quick glance at her face told him that she was embarrassed beyond belief.

"Dammit!" She cursed softly, blowing lightly on her knee and wincing as the pale haired stranger gingerly prodded her ankle. "Souta you little rat!"

"I said I was sorry, nee-chan..."

She gave her brother a half-smile and punched him lightly in the arm. "I know." Slowly, her eyes moved back towards the oddly quiet stranger who seemed to be giving her an examination. "Um...I'm really okay, sir..."

"Inuyasha." He said evenly. He saw the blush on her face and smiled a bit. "My name is Inuyasha. Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old."

She blushed, noticing that his voice was like something out of her dreams. "K-Kagome..." She said softly. She saw familiarity flash in his eyes and he paused.

"Have we met before?" He asked softly.

"I don't believe so..." She said with a blush.

He shrugged. "You look very familiar." He said, smiling. "If you tell me where you live, I can help you home." He said evenly. "I don't think your brother is up to carrying you all the way there and this feels sprained."

She blushed. "Um...Thank you...Sir...um, I mean...Inuyasha..."

He smiled, picking her up and glanced towards the boy. "Lead the way, kid." He said, smiling.

"Hai, Inu-no-niichan!" The boy said smiling brightly.

Inuyasha could just recognize the older man that he would one day become and less than half-way to her home, he realized where they were going. He mounted the shrine steps and smiled a bit, actually mentally thanking God.

Kagome looked over the boys shoulder and saw two people standing at the base of the stairs, smiling up at them. One had long white hair, pulled high atop his head wearing a raw white silk shirt and black pants. Beside him was a beautiful woman with black hair and violet eyes. As she looked at them in confusion, the man gently took the woman's hand and they seemed to disappear before her eyes.

"See, it's a good thing I carried you." He teased, not even slightly winded from the long walk. "I don't think you'd have made it up those stairs."

She blinked, looking back at the young man who cradled her to his chest and blushed. "Yeah, I guess not..." She admitted. "Thanks..." She said softly. He gently set her on the welcome mat in front of the door and she looked up at him shyly.

"My pleasure." He said, chucking her lightly under the chin. Slowly, he turned to walk away and hesitated, glancing back at her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small rectangular card. "If you ever need anything...ya know, carried again, help with your homework. Ya know, anything...just give me a call."

She looked at him, her eyes wide, and realizing what he was suggesting, a bright blush covered her cheeks. Then, she smiled, seeing her brother had run into the house. "You seem to be assuming I don't have a boyfriend, sir." She teased lightly back.

His face fell a bit, then, he smiled again. "If you do, I guess I'll just have to make you like me more than him, then." Slowly, he turned once again and headed towards the stairs. When he reached the top step, he glanced back at her and smiled warmly.

She blushed, waving as he disappeared from sight. With a smile, she looked down at the name on the card and held it lightly against her chest. "Hello again, Inuyasha." She whispered softly.

**OWARI**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Well, that's it. Not quite what I'd planned, but I like it regardless. This IS officially the end of the story, no more. All done. I might revamp this chapter later, fill in a few holes. But besides that, this story is OWARI. Love peace and Doughnuts, and don't forget to R&R! DemonSaya_


End file.
